


The Jealous Lover

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson tries to convince himself he's dealing with his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perspi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Little Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2933) by perspi. 



> This microfic was written for [](http://perspi.livejournal.com/profile)[**perspi**](http://perspi.livejournal.com/), in tribute to her incredible creation, the [No Little Charity](http://perspi.livejournal.com/19618.html#cutid1) universe. This very small story is a glimpse of Wilson nearing the end of his rope as he continues to bear House's pain.

_**Housemicrofic: The Jealous Lover**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** The Jealous Lover  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** James Wilson and pain.  
 **RATING:** PG  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** No; it's just a story.  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson tries to convince himself he's dealing with his pain.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This microfic was written for [](http://perspi.livejournal.com/profile)[**perspi**](http://perspi.livejournal.com/) , in tribute to her incredible creation, the [No Little Charity](http://perspi.livejournal.com/19618.html#cutid1) universe. This very small story is a glimpse of Wilson nearing the end of his rope as he continues to bear House's pain.  
 **BETA:** No. Written in the space of one afternoon.

  
 **The Jealous Lover**

 _for[](http://perspi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **perspi**](http://perspi.livejournal.com/)_

  
There's a curious sort of freedom in the pain, he's learned.

He knows now he has to ride it like a wave; catching it as the small breakers roll in, timing exactly when to let go and allow the tidal force to carry him on its broad, cresting back.

When the crest rises too high, he turns off the lights and floats in the dark, borne up on the rushing waters. His breath dies away to a bare whisper; the slow tears that form in his eyes are salty and when they run into the corners of his mouth he licks at them, tasting the sea.

Sometimes the dark waters rise to the very rafters. It's at those times he stuffs a handkerchief into his mouth, wadding it up and biting down hard.

After an indeterminate time the flood recedes and he's left limp and half-drowned on some distant shore. It is usually a few minutes before real awareness returns; he's noticed it's taking a little longer each time. Once it took him several minutes to recognize the furnishings of his own bedroom.

The pain changes everything.

House has never seen him this way, and he never will.

When he can move again, when his vision stops spinning like a whirlpool, he clutches his cane and eases himself up.

 _This is what House never learned,_ he thinks. _You have to embrace the pain, not fight it._

The only problem, he knows, is that the pain isn't satisfied with just an embrace.

She wants all of him.

  
~fin


End file.
